Shiroyasha of The Demon Slayer
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Before Yoshida Shouyo could ever apporach him, Sakata Gintoki was taken by a light into somewhere Amanto is not a thing in Japan but Demons are. With his newfound family, he will emerge victorious. Kid!Gintoki Rated T because of mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did say/mention that I've been planning about this. May sounds cliché, but Gintoki will somehow ended up in the world of Kimetsu No Yaiba. In fact, the first few sentences and words will be the same as A New Purpose but with slight differences. **

**It will be another Kid!Gintoki type of stories. I found it a bit easier to write Gintoki's character when he's a kid, especially before he met Yoshida Shouyo. For now, let's see what will happen with the addition of Gintoki in the Kimetsu No Yaiba World. **

**-Chapter Start-**

The Land of the Rising Sun, Japan. It is truly a magnificent country, filled with civilians, warriors alike. The people of Japan polite, honourable, and helpful to any foreigners or those that need help.

In terms of warriors/soldiers, Japan is also known for their military: Samurai. Warriors of Samurai are honourable, skilled with the art of kendo, and loyal to their Master and country. If one were to compare, Samurai is like a dog, who keeps following its Master **(1)**.

As for the ruler, or Shogun, it is none other than the descendant of Tokugawa Ieyasu. The man who united Japan after the death of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Technically, Japan is united as one BEFORE his death, but afterwards, there was a debate who would be the ruler of Japan between Ishida Mitsunari and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

But we are here not for the story of Sengoku Musou **(2)**. We are here for the story of a child at the age of 12 who found himself in another time, and another timeline.

Japan, now in the Edo Period, are engulfed in War. The Joui War. The War for Japan. The Samurai refused to give up Japan to another country, MUCHLESS to an Alien! Preposterous! So even if many will lose their lives, they will keep fighting in the name of their country.

The Joui War has been going on for years! With the Aliens, or Amanto as they're called, having the most advantage due to better weapons, and technology. However, what the Samurai makes up in technology and weapons, they make it up with determination, honour, and their skills with the blade.

Give another few years, the Amanto will face a major threat from the sides of the Samurai who fight for their country. If they think the Samurai was a big threat, then this new threat was major enough that should they encounter one of them, they must not fight alone. And if they are entirely together, then pray you will survive to see tomorrow.

This major threat is none other than The Four Heavenly Kings.

The Four Heavenly Kings consisted of four soldiers with great strength, skills and determination. Strong enough to the fact that the Samurais worship them as if they're reinforcements sent by Kami himself.

The Shiroyasha. A man who's white appearance stained with so many blood of his enemies. That would include his own blood, but ¾ of it thanks to his enemies. Despite wounded in a battlefield, he will somehow still emerge victorious. The sight of bathed in the blood of his enemies made allies and enemies alike terrified of him. That still doesn't stop his allies from worshipping him though.

The Leader of Kihetai. A man who leads one of the most efficient and ruthless squads. While Shiroyasha is one who ended battle while wounded, The Leader of Kihetai done it without wounds. His strikes are precise and aimed to kill. Despite this though, Shiroyasha have the edges over him in terms of strength, agility, and battle continuation **(3)**.

The Nobleman of Fury. Another powerful Samurai, but one who anticipated the danger and casualties of an operation before commencing it. He is cunning, and full of plans. If there was any brain in the Four Heavenly Kings, then The Nobleman of Fury fits the deal. While outmatched in strengths and physical capabilities, he have the advantage of the other 3 in terms of brains.

And lastly, The Dragon of Katsurahama. He maybe considered the weakest out of the three, but he's still nonetheless powerful than your average Samurai. While open for debate, his role may proves to be the most important one for he's the economic genius. The one who brought weapons, and foods for the soldiers, which will raise the troops' morale.

However, just this once, history is changed for The Four Heavenly Kings are changed to three. And the reason is simple.

**-Line Break-**

In a barren field filled with corpses, there is a child who remains seated on top of a body eating a dirty but still edible onigiri. His unruly perm hair of bluish-silver fluttering by the wind. Not to mention, his appearance looks bloodied and it seems its not of his own blood. His eyes, which shows a deep crimson red, resembled those of a dead-fish with noticeable eye bags beneath them.

A sheathed katana remained by his side for comfort and safety. As he consumed the onigiri bits by bits, savouring each bite for he knows when will be the next time he finds food. As he dined, he could hear the multiple footsteps approaching him from behind in a cone area.

You do not survive without a good hearing and awareness of your surroundings.

As he consumed the last of his onigiri, he sneakily unsheathed the weapon of the man who's body he's sitting on, and thrown it without warning towards one of the approaching footsteps. He realized he killed him if the sound of gurgle on his throat is any indication.

He calmly stands up and turned the other way around, to see three green Amantos with their weapons draw against him, and growling due to his act of murder. Not to mention, the child himself is being nonchalant about it.

He slowly unsheathed his katana, revealing bloodstained, and jagged katana but nonetheless will be more than enough to slay three Amantos. He eyed each of them to see if any will make a move towards him but found all three hesitating to approach him. The child grinned sadistically upon realizing that, intimidating his opponents even more.

Then with a quick decision made, he made the first move, and went for the first Amanto who didn't even realize his head have been removed from his shoulders. The other two tried chopping him down, but the child parried one of the swords into the other's, blocking their own attempts of killing him.

He kicked the kneecaps of the one near him, prompting the latter to drop his weapon, which he grabs with his free hand and put it through the heart of the other. His sadistic grin remained as he gazed at the remaining Amanto, who is on one knees, thanks to one of them broken thanks to the earlier kick.

Unknown to the child, the Amanto right hand searched for his holster on the side of his right leg. Upon finding what he wanted, he let it out and took aim to Gintoki. And with no chance given towards the human child, he let out a satisfied grin as he won, triggering the shot and killing him.

Or that's what he thought.

The child merely tilted his head, and then jabbed powerfully through the Amanto's throat. As if that wasn't enough, he grabbed the gun meant to kill him, and aimed towards the Amanto.

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG (4)!* **_

With each shot, the child's bloody appearance becoming more intensified with the increasing blood. He still triggered the shot, even after he emptied all four bullets. After a full moment of triggering the shot and found no more bullets would come out, he thrown it aside, pulling his blade off the throat of the unfortunate Amanto.

The child then sauntered away from the location, sheathed jagged blade on his right hand. However, unknown to him, he stepped on one of the contraption trap made by the Amanto when they're having a standoff.

And then, the effect was instantaneous. As a bright light consumed everything, but only one target was brought somewhere.

Yoshida Shouyo on the distance let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

**-Line Break-**

When he opened his eyes, he didn't even know where he is. With that said, it still looks like Japan, but how should he say it… the area seems a bit more advanced?

And if that isn't weird enough, the area isn't filled with blood and bodies. The sound of a cannon, or the sound of swords clashing.

He realized that it is night. He felt a chill travelled down his spine. His senses remained alert and on guard, prepared for any strike. Whether its from a desperate Samurai wanting to live or an Amanto.

Footsteps from behind made him alarmed and he turned around, unsheathing his sword, with a few moments later the sword pointing towards the cause of that sound. He raised an eyebrow of what he's seeing.

A pair of boy and girl who look quite similar, not to mentioned a year or two older than him. He noted their fancy kimonos, and made a reminder that these people are noble.

From what he can see, the boy has a black hair with the tips coloured burgundy, combed back to expose his forehead, revealing a birthmark, and finished into a messy ponytail. He noted that he is the taller than him, about an inches or two. He can't help but note how fitting the dark-turquoise and black-patterned haori is. Finishing his attire with black pants, with circular, white bands looped around his calves. He also wears a pair of hanafuda earrings, decorated by a white and red flower.

As for the girl, he have to admit she is definitely a pretty girl and will grow up into a fine lady. He couldn't help but be attracted to her dark red eyes that appeared to be a pale pink at the lower irises. She has a black hair, worn tied back in three low buns, decorated by pink ribbons. She wears a light pink kimono with a geometric triangle pattern, the lining a paler pink, with a red and white checkered obi and a thin piece of orange thread looped and knotted around her waist, another band of green above it. For her footwears, she opted for pink zori sandals and white socks, wrapped with thick pieces of black material. She also wears a small pink ribbon to the left of her head, to keep her hair out of her face, he assumed.

The two of them looked worried and the boy, stood protective over the girl. "C-Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. We were curious of what was that bright light, and found you here injured with all those blood…"

The silver head lowered his blade slowly, inspecting if there will be a surprise attack, and found none as he completely lowered his blade. He unconsciously took a step back as the both of them approach him. "W-We need to bring you at the nearby doctor quick! Y-you're losing a lot of blood!" The girl spoke.

"I'm fine… its not mine.." He muttered quietly to reply to the both of them.

"It's fine Nezuko, I don't think he is as hurt as we thought. The blood, it smells different." The boy's cheeks flushed as he stared at him flabbergasted. "I have a good nose, which can tell me how that person is doing." He kept his gaze on the kid. "R-right, we haven't introduce ourselves. My name is Kamado Tanjiro, and she is my sister."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Kamado Nezuko." The two siblings, revealed as Tanjiro and Nezuko introduced themselves and bowed graciously.

"G-Gintoki…" The silver head name Gintoki cursed internally how bad his voice sound. Couldn't be helped considering its been days since he last drank. "Sakata Gintoki…" He introduced himself fully, ended with a quite awkward bow, which earned him a smile from the Kamado Siblings.

"Sakata-san, I know you've said it yourself that you are not hurt, but please return to your home so your paren-"

"I don't have any family." Gintoki cut Tanjiro off out of nowhere, the words horrified the siblings. "I.. I don't even remember how my parents look. They were killed during the war…"

"I'm sorry. It was sensitive of me." The area remained in silence for a few moments before the burgundy haired teen broke it. "Then please come with us, Sakata-san! We will patch you up in no time!"

Gintoki only widened his eyes upon hearing that. Someone, a noble at that, actually offered him kindness? Wait, are they really nobles? "A-Are you from a Noble family?"

"Oh, no, we are not. We're a pretty average family." Nezuko answered with a smile.

Well, that answered his question.

"V-Very well, then lead the way, Tanjiro." The boy in questioned seems perplexed by the use of first name, and decided that Gintoki is probably not the formal and strict type.

And so, he is dragged by the two siblings towards their humble abode. Gintoki noted the happy expression on the both of them, and couldn't help but feel a little bit envious that they have each other.

'_That must have been nice… to have someone watch out your back, and to care for you..'_

Unknown to him, they've arrived to their attention. With three knocks made by Tanjiro, they opened the door with the older brother exclaiming their return. "We're home! And I've brought someone who is in need of help!"

The sight of 4 children and a mother gazing at him burned deep in his memory, and he could only wave awkwardly, "S-Sorry for intruding..?"

**-End-**

**A/N: Well, here's another idea of another crossover stories. Tell me if you would like to be continued further. Purple Haze and Killer Queen will be out in a day or two. Thank you for being patient.**

**Silver III Jhin, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since people like it, I think I should upload Chapter 2 of Shiroyasha of The Demon Slayer. Nothing too exciting will be happening in this chapter. So hold your breath, as we bear witness to the life of Gintoki living with the Kamado Family. **

**Disclaimer that I forgot to make: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi and KnY belongs to Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Another info: The first two chapters took place 7 months before the attack.**

**-Chapter Start-**

"S-Sorry for intruding..?"

The rest of the Kamado Family stared at him, and all four were horrified of what've seen. I mean, anyone would have been horrified upon seeing a child bathed in blood. The injuries done to him, the mother couldn't help but shivered. And somehow, she actually imagined Tanjiro's in the silver head's stead.

"Nezuko, please find some bandages for him. And some towels to clean him up." The mother instructed. She approached the silver head child and she did not miss it. She may not be the mother of said child, but any mother would notice the fear of any child. And well hidden it may be, she could still see the fear in his eyes. Not to mention, the kid kept stepping back slowly.

Tanjiro grabbed Gintoki, comforting him while doing so. "It's fine, Sakata-san. Remember? We're not going to help you, in fact we will help you out." As the last bullet, Tanjiro gave him a bright cheerful smile which seemed to blind Gintoki slightly. "Ah, mother, his name is Sakata Gintoki. Most of the blood are not his, but I think it's best to check."

'_So this woman is Tanjiro's mother?_' Gintoki mused.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sakata Gintoki-kun, although I wish you'd be in a better condition. My name is Kamado Kie, the mother of this family." Just like Tanjiro, Kie introduced herself and later on, gave another bright smile. Kie is a woman with a noticeably light complexion, kind, dark purple eyes that appear a lighter colour around the rims of their irises, and a small beauty mark located on the left of her face below her lower lip. She has black hair, worn tied back in a messy bun with a few loose strands left to dangle over her face.

She wore a purple and cream checkered kimono with a white and long-sleeved smock over the top, also sporting a length of white cloth that she wore around her head, covering most of her hair.

'_Her voice is soothing… Is this how every mother sounds like?' _

"Takeo, please bring your siblings somewhere from here. The sight is not suited for someone of your ages." Kie instructed the third children of the Kamado Family, Kamado Takeo. As Takeo and the rest did as instructed, Kie gave her attention back to Gintoki. "Now, please take off your clothes."

"….Eh?" Was Gintoki's 200 IQ reply, followed by a bright red face and blushing cheeks. "W-W-What, why?"

Tanjiro snickered, while his mother giggled, bringing her hand over her mouth to slightly lessen the sound. Gintoki's blush became even worse. "Apologies, Sakata Gintoki-kun. As for your question, it is so it can be wash and of course, to check your wounds."

"B-But, I'm fi-"

The image of a pouting Kamado Kie stopped Gintoki from saying anything else. "You cannot say no to a mother, Gintoki." The drop of Sakata and suffix kun to his name surprised the silver head, but there was something else that grabbed his attention.

'_M-Mother!?'_ Gintoki immediately panicked, not knowing what to say. "M-Mother? B-but, my parents are dead…"

Both Kamado's expression softened upon hearing that. Kamado Kie however, gave Gintoki another assuring cheerful smile that somehow, kept brightening his life ever since the six minutes he has been in this abode. "My condolences for you. You have no home yet?" A nod answered her question. "Then, let this home be yours. And with it, the family of Kamado is your family as well."

"B-But… I-I.." Gintoki couldn't muster out the words he wanted to say, and then a moment later, he was hugged by Tanjiro and Kie. "H-Huh?"

"Poor child, you must have suffered a lot, didn't you? Judging by how you react, your parents were gone from a very young age, don't they?" Kie felt the moistening of her clothes, but chose not to comment about it. _'He must have not even realize he is crying.' _

"I-I'm bad… I killed people just so I can live… Whenever someone helped me, I thought they were kind… but then they betrayed me, stabbed me in the back… so I repaid them back and killed them… and… and…" Even now, Sakata Gintoki haven't realize that he is choking on his own words, sobbing while streaming down his tears.

"Gintoki… sshhh… we're here. We do not care if you are bad. You are merely a child who is forced to do something just to survive. You are strong, Gintoki." The silver head kept sobbing his hearts out, and Kie along with Tanjiro tightened their hug on the child the latter have found. "Look at us, Gintoki."

Even while sobbing, Gintoki barely managed to look at them, tears and snots streaming down. "You are strong. You are forced to be strong. But, the way you used your blade. It is wrong, it is not the proper way." Gintoki's sobbing stopped. "My husband have once said to us, 'A strong Samurai is a Samurai who used his sword in a proper way,'. Gintoki, someone can become even stronger when they're not fighting for themselves, but for the ones they love."

"…The ones I love?" two heads nodding answered his question. "But no one loves me… and I have no-"

"What have I said earlier, Gintoki?" Kie enquired, a comforting smile etched upon her lips once more. "We are your family now, and family love each other. And the bonds they have are what made them strong."

"What mother said is true, Gintoki!" Tanjiro has also dropped the suffix and the use of Sakata in his speech. "To be honest, when I've first seen you, I was planning to bring you to the house so we can treat you and maybe have you living with us, because you look like someone who need help, someone who is suffering from loneliness."

Kamado Kie ruffled her son's hair fondly, proud evident on her face. "Do you know, Gintoki? Loneliness hurts much more than when you are hurt by others **(1)**."

"S-So that was it…?" The two Kamado's confused upon what he was saying. "W-When I was alone, there was this painful feeling right here," Gintoki brought his arm where his heart is. "When I was cut, sliced, and stabbed, it didn't hurt as much, but this… this is where it hurts most. Is that loneliness?"

"Yes, loneliness is a pain, a pain that is inflicted upon your heart without even noticing." Kie explained. "To cure this pain, you need to be in the company of the ones you love. When you are with the ones you love, you feel better without you even realizing it."

"And the most important thing is Gintoki," Gintoki brought his attention to Tanjiro, who sported a huge smile, "they have your back. No matter what the situation is, they will help you out and stand next to you in every moment."

"I-Incredible…" Gintoki couldn't keep the awe from his expression, and the local could only snickered and giggled respectively.

"Mhm, now that I think about it, how old are you, Gintoki?" Kie questioned her new son, although Gintoki probably doesn't know that she basically think of him as her son now.

"Um… I'm not sure? I think I am 11..?" Gintoki answered.

"Ah, I see! Then excluding me, you're the third oldest in this family!" Kie exclaimed cheerfully, bringing a smile coming forth from the silver head. The two then gasped in surprise, upon witnessing the small yet visible smile on the former Corpse Eating Demon.

Tanjiro cupped his hand and nodded sagely. "Now that I think about it, Gintoki sure have our eyes, except his are slightly lighter and looks like a dead-fish eyes."

"Waaah, you're right, Tanjiro!"

In the end, Gintoki ended up being a blushing mess as the two oldest Kamado teased him endlessly. But he did not deny the warm feeling, and true to what they've said, he didn't even realize his heart have stopped hurting upon coming here. And having a wonderful family like this one, truly made him happy.

Although, he was still scolded by the mother after two minutes of moments of Kamado Kie being horrified at the injuries his body held. True to what he said, there are some stab marks, cuts, and wounds. And the worse thing? They are not even patched!

And once again, the room is filled with the sound of Gintoki's scream of pain as Kie treated his wounds better, while Tanjiro's pinning him down to avoid him from escaping.

**-Line Break-**

After the whole fiasco, Gintoki's whole torso ended up in bandages, even his limbs (except head and face). Thankfully, his legs didn't suffer any injuries which Kie could only sighed in relief.

After they've finished, they are now in the living room, with all the Kamado introduced to their new brother, with Gintoki gasping loudly in shock, for he thought Kie was joking about taking him in. As he was introduced his name, Nezuko stepped forward and enquired of his injuries to which Gintoki was blushing madly upon the close contact.

However, this is also the same day Gintoki was given his first nickname by his family. Granted, it is not a family he have shared connection with his blood, but sometimes not all blood is thicker. His nickname was given when the youngest sister, Kamado Hanako, called him 'Gin-Chan'. The rest were silent, and then everyone laughed like the cheerful happy family they are. The one who is slightly feeling out of place is Gintoki, but even so, he managed to laugh along.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan! Why do you have a sword?" Hanako asked curiously with a big puppy eyes, which made Gintoki taken in by the sight. Hanako is a young girl with black, shoulder-length hair and a fringe above her eyebrows. She has large, dark red eyes with white pupils and pale skin like the rest of her family. Hanako also wore a peach kimono tied with a brown obi and a pink kimono jacket.

'_Why can't I have a pretty pair of eyes like they do…?' _Gintoki heaved a sigh at his pessimistic thoughts. "I… Where I was from was very dangerous… It was like there's a war going on, so I have to bring it along to keep me safe."

"Can we see, can we see?!" Shigeru asked enthusiastically. While Takeo wasn't that open of his emotion to see the sword, Shigeru and Rokuta were visibly excited.

"Uh, um, sure. It's an ugly sword though…" Gintoki slowly unsheathed his sword, allowing the residence of the house to witness the state of the sword. Everyone noted the sword is in a bad state. While the younger siblings do not realize the blood on the jagged sword, the rest did realize it. Kie even made a mental reminder to herself to speak with Gintoki privately.

"Wow, it seems a bit broken though." Takeo commented. The third oldest child in the Kamado bloodline looks to be a complete copy of Tanjiro with the exception of the latter's longer hair and scar on his forehead. Not to mention, he have a mole beneath his right eye. Takeo wore a gray kimono top and green kimono jacket, along with a pair of baggy pants and boots. He also sported a turquoise and black patterned scarf.

The rest of the sibling, Shigeru is young boy with light complexion and dark red eyes with white pupils, just like the rest of his family. His black hair is worn as a buzz cut. Shigeru also wore a light green and black patterned kimono and a light green kimono jacket. Meanwhile, the youngest, Rokuta, has light skin and dark red eyes along with white pupils. He wore his black hair in a bowl-cut and sported a blue kimono with white diamond patterns.

Kie decided that its time for everyone to head for sleep. Yes, that included Gintoki too. Standing up, she grabbed everyone's attention by her action alone. "Now, it has been an eventful day, and we have a new brother." Everyone cheered for that. "However, it is late, so tuck in your bed and go to sleep everyone. _Except you._" She muttered out the last word towards Gintoki, who became panicked upon hearing it.

Everyone, starting from the youngest, lined up, and headed towards Kie. Gintoki was confused as to what they were doing, and soon have his answer, as one by one, each of them was given a kiss on each and later on, wording 'goodnight' and 'I love you'. Every single one of them was given the affectionate display. Before going to his bed, Tanjiro gave Gintoki a comforting hug which sent another warm feeling throughout his body.

And now, only the single mother of the Kamado Family and the Corpse Eating Demon are left in the room.

"Gin-chan. There is something I need to talk to you." Kie began. "It has to do with killings." Gintoki began panicking after hearing that, but before he was able to say anything, Kie held out a hand to stop him. "I'm not mad at you. Gin-chan, killing is an atrocious act. It is something you should not commit every single day."

"B-But what if it's for the sake of my family? I can protect them if I annihilate the threat... Not to mention-" A finger was brought onto his lips.

"No but, Gin-chan. Even if it's for us, you must not kill. If you have to commit to violence, then you must not go overboard in defeating that threat. Defeat? Yes. Killing? No." Kie explained further.

"Oh, I see." Gintoki looked down after hearing it.

"Your hands are tainted with blood, Gin-chan. And I do not wish to see it tainted any further. I know you are a kind-hearted soul, I know you are a caring person, but you were twisted into killing everyone you encountered just for survival from where you hailed from." Kie spoke, by each words spoken, her words contained genuine sadness. "It hurts me to see my child be tainted by something that is out of his control. That is why I wish for you to not resort to killing."

Nodding his head slowly, Gintoki understood what his mother… it still feels weird to have a mother after 11 years of loneliness. He don't know what possessed him but he hugged his recently named mother. Looking up towards her, he mouthed something to her with a bright blushes.

"C-Can I get a kiss, and an I lo-?"

Two kissed on each side of his cheeks, silenced him, flushing his face even further into a much brighter red. "I love you, my sweet Gin-chan." And lastly, those words, followed by a sweet smile that can only be given by a loving mother.

Gintoki was conflicted between being giddy with happiness or ashamed for losing consciousness after what happened.

**-End –**

**1\. Not an exact quote, but it referenced to Luffy's speech of being alone hurts more after being rescued by Ace and Sabo. **

**A/N: A pretty fluff chapter before we're going into tragedy, or maybe a half of what shaped Gintoki into a lazy bastard, who is a sweet addict, and caring brother of 6 siblings, even if he is not the oldest.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and every reviews will help motivating me. Of course, if you see any errors I have made, please note it in your reviews. You will help me improve my writing!**

**Silver III Jhin, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, what's up? I've decided to update this one again because I have too many inspirations, images, and ideas, of what to do with this story. I was going to update Killer Queen of the Bizarre Quirk series, but stopped mid-way after I got Author's Block for no reason. Of course, another reason is the reviews which greatly helped me, and I can only thank you all. I only hope that I don't disappoint and in all my 17 years living, I always disappoint.**

**Another get-along Chapter, or is it? That is something for me to know and for you to find out. How? Read. Don't you know, the first sign of independent life is when you start to look for answers on your own instead of relying on others?**

**Life lesson aside, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**-Chapter Start-**

It has been weeks ever since the arrival of Gintoki in the family, just a week away before reaching a month. The silver head was asked if he wanted to change his surname from Sakata to Kamado, since his family have passed away. Safe to say, Kamado Kie was absolutely proud of the answer she received from her newest (adopted) son.

"_I will have to decline, k-kaa-chan. Although I never know them, I want to keep their name as a way to say thank you for having me, which led me to meeting you." _

Now, the Kamado Family, along with a Sakata, was grouped together in one room. Then suddenly, Tanjiro stood up, and went approached Gintoki, who was surrounded by their younger siblings. Apparently, they love their Gin-chan as much as they love their Tanjiro-nii. Although they called him that, Gintoki called him Mamajiro, because he is so protective of everyone to the point the silver head very curious who is the real mother.

Kamado Tanjiro for the whole day, was teased endlessly and the only thing the burgundy haired teen could do was blushing and pouting all the time. Fortunately, Kie decided that it was enough to tease their big brother and so everyone stopped, followed by an apology from everyone except Gintoki, who picked his nose with his pinky.

Safe to say, he was scolded very badly about manners by Kamado Kie.

"I'm sorry, Takeo, Shigeru, Rokuta, but can I talk bring Gin-chan outside for a while? There's something I need to ask him." Gintoki plus his three younger brothers, looked towards each other. Soon, all three was pouting but they nodded their head towards Tanjiro anyway. Hanako at the time, was with Nezuko, who was playing with the former.

And so, the two brothers in all but blood are now standing outside. Tanjiro kept a passive expression, which made Gintoki panicked internally despite his perfect poker face that seems so devoid of emotions.

"Gin-chan, can you please help me get stronger?" Tanjiro asked, bowing his head as he finished his question. Gintoki however was shocked by the request. "Can you train me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't train you, Tanjiro-nii." Gintoki declined, shocking Tanjiro to the core. "J-Just leave the fighting to me, alright? Kaa-chan, you, Nezuko-nee, Takeo, and everyone else… you all should rest easy and leave all the fighting to me. Just think of me as your watch do-"

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN!" Tanjiro sudden outburst shocked Gintoki out whole. "T-There's no way I can do that… I'm the big brother, it is I who should be fighting for everyone else…"

"So this is what it was about? About your pride bro-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT MY PRIDE!" Tanjiro yelled out again, uncaring if the residence of the house who was inside heard or not. "It never is about my pride… I don't want my younger siblings to fight… Especially you, Gin-chan. You've suffered enough already, so please, just let me do the fighting… But before I can do that, I need you to teach me how to fight… after witnessing you fight, I feel like you were something else, and not a child…"

Tanjiro was referencing to an incident that happened two days ago. The burgundy haired teen was escorted by the silver haired teen, and so made their way towards the village, trying to sell some firewood.

However, on the way there, they were ambushed by bandits, whose intention was clearly to maybe abduct them and sell them to a slave trader or something. At first, nothing happened and they wanted something from them and that was their firewood at first. But they wanted it for free. And honestly, Tanjiro would give it to them, if it wasn't for Gintoki, who denied the bandit's request, followed quickly by a mock from the silver haired teen.

The leader of said bandits were going to crush his head for mocking him, but before his hand could ever grasp Gintoki's head, he was sucker punched in the gut harshly, and later on kicked the man into a tree. That prompted everyone else, to advance onto Gintoki, and one by one, Gintoki brought them down. Without the use of his sword. But even so, they still stood up.

Gintoki kicked, punched, jabbed, clawed –which Tanjiro have just noticed how sharp and long his nails were. And in that moment, Tanjiro saw a fraction of why Gintoki was called a Demon, not that he knew. As the battle progressed even more, his pupils would dilated more and more, gaining the look of an anim-, no an enraged demon. Even if one of the bandit was lucky to get a hit, Gintoki shrugged the pain off, and retaliated back with a powerful punch.

And while Tanjiro is no professional doctor, he noticed that if Gintoki was to use his sword, everyone would be dead, because every spot the Corpse Eating Demon hit was a lethal spot. The kidneys, lungs, heart, throat. In fact, he thought one of the bandit was killed when he heard a very LOUD crack after Gintoki punched his temple.

While Gintoki was busy with that, Tanjiro did not notice the leader, who was back on his two feet, slowly approaching the burgundy haired teen with a knife in hand. At the last second, Gintoki noticed this, and immediately appeared in-between the two, eyes wide, glaring so terrifyingly at the bandit's leader.

Mind you, the leader was in the process of stabbing Tanjiro, so to make the best of opportunity, Gintoki intercepted it with his hand, the knife piercing through his hand rather painfully difficult **(1)**, but Gintoki doesn't even give it any attention. Grabbing the man's hand that was holding the knife, Gintoki punched the man's abdomen so hard to the point he spit out blood. And then, he kept on going, punching the man's face, each hit gradually getting more powerful, and with each hit, the bandits scrambling away in fear, terrified by the child-demon.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Stop it, please! He lost!" and Tanjiro's voice, who shouted at him to stop, he found himself stopping and panicking. For he have lost control and almost beat the man to death. He felt tears at the edge of his eyes, as his panic grew even more as he looked at Tanjiro's terrified expression.

But Gintoki did not know that Tanjiro was terrified because he was about to lose his new baby brother. Tanjiro was terrified, a tiny bit of how terrifying, of how savage his little brother can be in a fight, just how strong is his little brother. But most of his fear, was because he thought Gintoki would suddenly be gone from his hold as he saw the knife went through his little brother's palm.

Because of that, Tanjiro hugged and later, piggybacked a crying Gintoki who fell asleep on his back, as they headed home, with firewood forgotten on the ground.

As the flashback ended, Tanjiro kept his stern gaze onto Gintoki. "But, that still doesn't change you are my little brother, a little brother that I should protect!" At this point, Tanjiro's voice gave a hint of desperation. "Please, please, teach me, train me, help me get stronger!"

He took a glanced on what Gintoki thought of it, and he was filled with despair. The younger brother had a sad smile on his lips.

"Tanjiro-nii… even if I want to, I don't know how to teach. I don't even know true swordsmanship. And, you will need to have kaa-chan's permission for us to train…"

And now, Tanjiro was begging at his younger brother. "Please! Even if its just a spar, its enough! I-I can convince kaa-san to let me have a spar with you!" The burgundy haired teen couldn't help but keep glancing every so often at the new recently bandaged hand of Gintoki.

The silver haired teen finally relented, heaving a huge sigh. "Alright… but you're the one asking kaa-chan about it…" Gintoki then turned away, entering their home, and an elated Tanjiro was following him.

**-Line Break-**

The whole week, Tanjiro was begging his mother to allow him to spar with Gintoki. And after all this time, she could only heaved out a sigh, and said 'yes'. Then she felt as if the very sun rose inside their house as an elated Tanjiro smiled a very bright smile.

She could not really blame her son for wanting to spar, to get stronger. Whatever it was that Tanjiro saw, he doesn't want to share anything of what happened. The only thing he given her was that they were attacked and that Gintoki's hand was hurt. And hurt is not really the correct term when there's a hole, which she horrifyingly realized, she could peak through the tiny hole.

And so, almost every day, around noon, just before it hits evening, Tanjiro would spar with GIntoki. But, Kie could clearly see it as day. Gintoki was holding back a lot. She saw the amount of fear Gintoki had in his eyes if he were to lose control. This is one of the reason why she do not allow it at the first place. If Gintoki were to lose control and hurt Tanjiro badly, he would be VERY badly traumatised than he already is.

Just the slightest hint of terrified that he caused is enough to make him traumatised. Kie do not want to know nor is she curious to find out how traumatise her son would be if he was to accidentally injured Tanjiro very badly.

On the happy side, the children was happy to witness it everyday. Although, Nezuko did not quite like it that Tanjiro would end up badly bruised, with Gintoki barely having a scratch on him. Tanjiro once asked Kie what made Gintoki strong, how is he strong, and such. And Kie answered with a tearful smile, of how Gintoki is forced to be strong.

Her last words terrified Tanjiro to the core.

"_If he was not strong, Tanjiro, he wouldn't be our brother or be living right now." _

Tanjiro found out more, as Kie decided to explain again the next day. Of how the place Gintoki was from is at war. And he was forced to scavenge dead bodies just to survive. Kill just to survive. Tanjiro decided that he did not like it one bit. He abhorred what he heard from his mother. The amount of suffering Gintoki have experienced, why it has to be his Gin-chan?

And for today, another session of Q&A between the oldest child and his mother continued. "Kaa-san, how did you manage to know this much about Gintoki? I know every okaa-san should know every problems her child is going through, but a big brother should be like that too! And… and Gintoki never shared anything with me…"

'_No wonder he called you 'Mamajiro', Tanjiro.'_ She thought with a giggle. "Gintoki have never slept for a long time." She started, surprising Tanjiro with the new information he was bestowed with. "He can only sleep for an hour or two at most, and when he's lucky, three hours. He revealed that he always have nightmares, and woke me up to seek comfort."

Tanjiro looked down, ashamed he couldn't do much, and that he was not an option for comfort in Gintoki's eyes. He yelped when Kie suddenly pinched his cheek. "O-OW! S-Stop it, mother!"

"Not until you stop thinking that you're not an option of comfort in Gintoki's eyes." Tanjiro's pain suddenly stopped and shocked of how her mother can read him so easily. "Your expression just told me, Tanjiro."

The burgundy haired heaved frustratingly, faint blushes visible on his cheeks. "Then why? What is that makes you different, mother?"

"As much as he, and almost everyone else when they're on teasing mode, calls you 'Mamajiro', I'm the real okaa-san, and every child seeks comfort from their okaa-san!" Kie puffed her chest rather proudly, and Tanjiro was conflicted whether to be amazed by the sudden new personality, or deadpanned on her. "Jokes aside, Gintoki is terrified of you."

"HUH!?" Tanjiro shocked, ended up screaming. Thankfully, the day was noon, and the others were outside, playing tags.

"It's not that he scared of you or that you're scary… it's that he is terrified that you will not accept him after what happened during those bandits attack." Then her eyes shifted to a terrifying glare. "Which you two still kept as a secret of WHAT fully happened."

Tanjiro adorably squeaked. "F-Fine, I will tell you." Tanjiro conceded with a sigh. "He fought every one of them, without suffering an injury at least until the bandit came upon me while I was unaware with the intention to kill me with his knife-"

"WHAT!?"

Tanjiro squeaked again in fear as his mother's shouts of anger rose through the whole village, scaring the children outside too. "The bandits suffered heavy wounds. Broken nose, dislocated jaw, swollen eyes, and one of them had a broken leg because Gintoki kicked it so hard to the point it bended awkwardly." Tanjiro took a moment to take a breath before continuing. "But, he injured his hand just so I will not be hurt, just so he can take advantage of that, it terrified me. I was terrified that I would lost him right away. And then he went and pounded the guy's face without stopping, which he finally stopped after I told him to stop. With my terrified expression."

Kamado Kie cupped her chin in thought. "I think the both of you misunderstood." Tanjiro squeaked out a small 'huh?' as he heard that. "When you were terrified of losing him, Gintoki took it differently. He thought you were terrified because he terrified you, after almost beating someone to death."

Tanjiro was horrified hearing that. "R-Really?"

His mother nodded her head. "After spending so many times with him, I can safely yes, really."

"Then I promise, kaa-san, I will clear it up to him!" His mother ruffled his hair fondly and he smiled as her mother kept doing her things. "If I may ask, is there other things Gintoki have mentioned to you?"

Kie stopped ruffling his hair. And her mouth is set into a thin line, eyes held silent fury. "Because he was forced to scavenge dead people for foods, kill people to survive and find foods, eating foods while surrounded by hundreds of corpses, he revealed to me that he was given a nickname, or a moniker if you'd like." Tanjiro became even curious what Gintoki's moniker is. "They'd called him **'The Corpse Eating Demon'**. He revealed that it hurt so much whenever everyone ran away, calling that exact nickname."

"Mother…" Kie heard the low yet audible sobs coming from his oldest child. "Why did he have to suffer so much…?"

Kie hugged him tightly, and said what is exactly on her mind. "We're here, Tanjiro. That's why we're here, to show him kindness, to stop his suffering."

As a baby step of comforting Gintoki, Tanjiro cleared up the misunderstanding that happened during the bandits attack, and Tanjiro was very happy, as Gintoki became so elated that his smile can rival the sun.

**-Line Break-**

Months later, the Kamado Family found the perfect and quite simple way to bribe Gintoki to work. Ever since he settled in the family, his personality have been very… lazy. Not only lazy, he is bad mannered, but the family still loves him. Even while bad mannered, a troll, he still love them with all his heart. His eyes held kindness that could rival the entire Kamado Family.

But still, it infuriated Kamado Kie for her son, Sakata Gintoki, is a lazy child. Independent? Yes. But unfortunately very lazy. So, when one day, Tanjiro returned with bags of sweets, given by one of the family's close associate, Saburou, they found one out one thing about their new addition that is Sakata Gintoki.

Apparently, Sakata Gintoki, have a very, very, and VERY sweet teeth.

Upon trying one of the sweet, a candy to be exact, and his face seems to be in an eternal bliss. And later on, cries of outrage from their younger siblings as he stole their own piece for his own. Kie giggled, while Tanjiro and Nezuko had their jaw dropped to the ground, as Gintoki wrestled with their four younger siblings just for sweets and candies.

And later on, Gintoki learned, that Kie will do anything to make sure all forms of sweets and candies are to be banned in the village, not just in their house, but the whole village, if he kept being lazy.

And so, Gintoki, reluctantly worked with the others, in the name of sweets even if they came in like every 3-4 weeks*****.

**-Line Break-**

It is now, officially, seven months since he have been living with the Kamado Family. And he prayed to Kami, if He really exists, to not have anything, ANYTHING, to happen to his family. He do not want his purpose to be taken away. He do not want his loved ones to be gone. And so, on this particular day, he prayed religiously.

Let it be known that Sakata Gintoki is not a religious person, but at the moment, he is. He do not know why, but for some reason, he has this gut-wrenching feelings. As if someone, or _something_, will take away his family from him. That is why he is now praying religiously.

"Goodbye, I will try to be back for dinner!" Gintoki saw Tanjiro are now leaving for the village to sell some charcoals, so he can get some profits for them to enjoy feasting later on. Honestly, Tanjiro's kind and selfless personality are a blessing and a curse. A double-edged sword.

Feeling someone pulling his yukata, he found Shigeru was the culprit. He have this bright smile on his face as he asked, "Gin-chan, Gin-chan, can you do show it to us again?"

Gintoki tilted his head in confusion, as he was not sure what is it that Shigeru specifically want to be shown. "Show what?"

"Show us how you wield your sword! Kaa-san do not know about it, so now's perfectly the time!"

Kie, hearing how excited Shigeru is, narrowed her eyes at Gintoki. "Gin-chan, what have I told you about learning dangerous things?"

Gintoki shivered as if he felt the Shinigami himself was about to reap his soul. "T-To not do it, kaa-chan." Shigeru and the others visibly deflated, obviously disappointed they will not be able to see it again.

"I'm home, Kaa-san!" The voice of Nezuko called out, and true, look and behold, as the beauty of their village have returned home, with Rokuta on her back asleep.

"Welcome back, Nezuko/nee-chan!" The whole family replied back. "Tired, Nezuko?" Kie asked, to which Nezuko shook her head.

"I'm fine, but Rokuta is tired, kaa-san. I will be tucking him in his bed." Nezuko went inside their manor. The second oldest of the family sent every a nod, and a bright smile before closing the door.

"Kaa-chan." Gintoki called out, bringing the attention of everyone outside to himself. "I will be scouting the area for a bit."

"Gin-"

"Please." Gintoki bowed a perfect bow.

Kie have no choice but to allow him to scout the area as he claimed. She always trusted her son's 'gut feelings', as he described it. It always saved them whenever they followed whatever it was that made Gintoki's gut feelings tingling.

**-Line Break-**

As it turned out, no one was in the area near their home. But the bad feelings won't go away. It's as if, as long as that threat was at the VILLAGE, it won't go away. But that's the problem: Gintoki do not know what it is that causing this feeling. He knew enough that Amanto do not exist here for whatever reason, maybe because it has been a hundred years or so, since he did ended up in the future –although unknown to him that he hopped a different dimension altogether.

And as far as he knew, everyone here is a human. No signs of Yato, Shinra, or whatever humanoid-looking Amanto there is. He smelled them, sniffed them, to smell whether they're truly human or not. But they positively counted as human.

That said, his nose isn't as good as Tanjiro. However, the burgundy haired teen is only a one trick pony with his nose, while Gintoki's whole five senses –six, if you count his war veteran instincts.

Talking about Tanjiro, his brother isn't back home yet, and it is already very late. Everyone is sleepy, but they're trying to wait for their brother, so they can sleep together like usual. Maybe have a feast like he promised, or maybe a game together again. Gintoki enjoyed those time always. And as far as he can say, he did not regret coming wherever he is.

_***KNOCK***_

_***KNOCK***_

_***KNOCK***_

Three knocks was put onto their front door. And everyone couldn't help but wonder just who was it that would come at this hour? But then, everyone suddenly excited, most visibly Nezuko and Rokuta as the both of them rushed towards the front door, as they've thought that it was Tanjiro who have returned.

Everyone but Gintoki was excited. Gintoki prepared himself to unsheathe his blade at any given moment that the person knocking on the ground was anything dangerous and not Kamado Tanjiro.

"U-Um, just who are you, mister?" The door opened to reveal an elegant man with matching elegant fancy black suit, black pants and luxurious shoes. To finish his rather eccentric clothing, a fancy white fedora sat upon his curly black hair.

And then, Gintoki felt it. With the moment he felt it, he unsheathed his blade and thrown it towards the stranger with great accuracy aiming for the throat. Gintoki was pleased for the throw to hit the target perfectly, the blade went through the man's throat. Gintoki began to think that he might have a fetish for stabbing people's throat with his sword at this point. The blood pouring out, but was blocked from spilling on the shell-shocked Rokuta and Nezuko.

A hand with dangerous looking claws about to chop/slash them down. And because of their close proximity with the man, or whatever he is, they felt what Gintoki exactly felt the moment that stranger appeared at the door.

Massive bloodlust and killing intent.

Kie, Shigeru, Takeo, and Hanako were shocked beyond relief at the act of violence. Kie could only look terrified at Gintoki, who have a cold look on his face. The silver haired teen dashed to the spot of the man.

And blocking the sudden too fast for his eyes to track punch that going for his temple. Both fighters widened their eyes in shocked. Gintoki shocked because of the pure speed of that attack, and how precise it is. If that wasn't blocked, he would've lost his head now. And the man was shocked because he did not expect the brat to successfully block his strike.

Both of them narrowed their eyes. And then, Gintoki pushed Nezuko and Rokuta as strong as he could to the direction of the grouped family of Kie, Hanako, Takeo, and Shigeru. But in doing so however…

_***FWOOOOSHHH***_

Thick crimson liquid spilled, and the Kamado Family could only watch in shock, as Gintoki have his chest slashed deeply by the man. However, it doesn't bother him. Instead, he went to powerfully kick the man's shin, earning a satisfied grunt of pain from the man. As the man went down on one knee, Gintoki uppercut him to the air, grabbing his sword that was still resting on the man's throat. As he managed to yank it out, he sent another powerful strike against the man, spilling another blood that would tainted the house, and sending the man flying away from their home.

For now.

Gintoki went down on his knees. "G-Gin-chan!" Kie was about to approach her son, but she was stopped by a hand, and the terrifying glare, that came from Gintoki. And not only that, his eyes, its filled with so much despair and fear.

"RUN! I DON'T CARE WHERE, JUST RUN AWAY FROM HERE!" Gintoki shouted fearfully.

"**Do you think I would let them go just like that?" **A chilling voice was heard through the area.

And there, approaching them slowly, intimidatingly, was the same man whose throat have been stabbed through, and bleeding a lot. While the blood was there, they widened their eyes as they saw the wound was not there. It was closed, and they could see some steams from where the wound should have been.

Gintoki, eyes almost slitted like that of a demon, which the man noticed and smirked maniacally, glared at him. "You don't have a choice, I will make sure of that."

"**Mhm, I'm quite impressed that you can sensed it. What an amazing child you have, Kamado Kie." **The man spoke again, looking at Gintoki as if he was a rare piece of treat. **"Allow me to introduce myself, as you've impressed me and the first one to ever injured me in a thousand years. I am Kibutsuji Muzan, progenitor of all Demons." **

Gintoki wryly smiled at the now revealed Muzan. "Huh, for someone that is a Demon King, I didn't expect them to look like an American Pop Star **(2)**."

Muzan smirked. **"You fool, any Demon worth his salt know an impression is made through his choice of clothings." **Gintoki is not curious to know whether the man who claimed himself as the progenitor of demons is serious or not. **"But you… a rare specimen indeed, to see my att-"** Muzan have his eyes widened as Gintoki suddenly appeared right in front of him, one of his eye an intimidating glowing red eye, that made him looked like a Demon more than human. He strengthened his own arms as he parried the rather powerful strike. _**'Impressive, for a child pushing me this far, even when I'm holding back much of my power.'**_

For Gintoki, he felt like he have smashed his blade into a boulder with how hard the man's arms had become. _'Demon… how troublesome __**(3)**__.' _Even so, he still kept on fighting him, futilely and relentlessly, continuing his attack against the much taller and stronger opponent.

Kamado Kie meanwhile still grouped at the far back, too frozen with fear, and too worried about her son, blood related or not. She couldn't bear to see him die. The sight of his blood spilled into the open air as he took the hit that was meant for Rokuta and Nezuko.

While that was happening, the two was still engaged in combat. Muzan, as impossible as it sounds, began to feel overpowered by the child before him. The Progenitor of All Demons noted it in his head, _**'this human brat, don't tell me!**_ Muzan thought, as he mistook a deceitful strike, and ended up falling for it, which he paid the cost for it, as Gintoki slashed his eyes, rendering him blinded for a few moments. With the big chance presented before him, Gintoki jammed his blade through the heart of the Demon, pushing him all the while to the point he rammed him onto a wall. The demon spit out blood, as he felt his lungs crushed with the impact of being pinned by a gradually increasing strong child and a hard wall. The demon limply fell of the wall and remained seated for a while. _**'No doubt about it. This child, as the fight keep progressing, his own strength, agility, speed, will gradually increasing! And the more the odds are stacking against him, the more it will increase! He is going beyond his own limit so he can kill me! And as he fight, I can see it! His style became more savage, and more demonic! Bathed in my own blood!'**_

As he began to murmur in his head, he subconsciously grinned maniacally physically. And as each second progressed, the grin turned predatory and vicious. Suddenly, his eyes restored with vigor and the man stood up, lunging for Gintoki, who was surprised by the sudden increase in difference with the man's speed.

"**That's it! Feel honoured, lowly human! For this perfect being have named you Shiroyasha, HAHAHAHAHAH!" **Gintoki hearing the nickname suddenly froze, the maniacal laugh that was Muzan's that scared off the family went unheard.

'_Shiroyasha… Demon… Am I slowly.. returning to how I was before…?'_ He didn't even realize the fact his punctured through his own abdomen. "GAAAAGH!" He coughed out a lot of blood, making Muzan's grin even more predatory. Gintoki stood up, and now both of his eyes are now glowing red, like a demon. Like the white demon that he was just recently named.

On the sidelines, Kie could only watch in horror at the injury that was the open hole by the man on Gintoki's abdomen. And then her tears went streaming down, as her son, once again nicknamed as a demon… Shiroyasha, White Demon…

"S-STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" The arms that was earlier as hard as a boulder, then a few moments when Muzan became drunk in the fight against Gintoki, turned as hard as diamond, was now successfully cut down by Gintoki. The silver haired teen, screaming all the while, aimed to behead the demon.

_***CRAAAAASHHHHHH* **_

The blade broke.

Muzan grabbed one the upper half of the broken jagged sword, and threw it towards Gintoki with great precision. And Gintoki, who had not lost hope yet, waited for it to become close, and when it came close, every occupants of the room including Muzan himself went shocked.

_***CRAAAAASSHHHHH***_

He bit it down. He bit it so hard that the blade cracked to pieces. Taking advantage of the shell-shocked Muzan, he stabbed the broken sword on the eyes, proving much easier to stab than his head. He then proceed to break both of Muzan's kneecaps, earning a resound crack that was heard throughout the house. The Demon went down on his now broken knees that is healing in a fast rate. Gintoki lunged on him, as they went on the floor with the silver haired teen on top. Growling like a demon worthy of his new tittle, he rapidly punched Muzan in the face repeatedly.

The 1000 Years Old Demon, who was ignoring the pain he was receiving, could gleefully snickered internally. _**'What an interesting find! If I can manage to take him to my side, surely, I can be even stronger!' **_Had enough of having his face punched, he headbutted the boy right in the forehead rather powerfully, if the resounding crack was any indication. Grabbing a handful of the boy's face, he thrown it towards one of the house's many wardrobe, breaking it apart. **"Human,"** Muzan said, addressing Kie, who immediately froze with fear. **"Let's make a deal. The lives of your family, for the Shiroyasha."**

The fear then dissipated immediately, as she sent a terrifying glare that somehow MANAGED to stiffen Muzan. How dare he!? Treating Gintoki as if he was a rare product! And how dare he!? Using the name he gave Gintoki as if he was the one who name him all along!?

"**What is your answer? I'm waiting." **

"HE HAS A NAME, KAMADO-SAKATA GINTOKI, NOT SHIROYASHA!" Kie, along with two others that were Nezuko and Takeo yelled out. "AND I WILL NEVER HAND HIM DOWN TO YOU!"

"**Do you want his sacrifices to be in vain then?"** The Demon's words froze them. **"Do you want him to be filled with much despair, after having fought so hard, only to be captured and his family still ended up dying at the hands of his capturer?" **

"EVEN SO… DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WILL TURN HIM INTO A CREATURE LIKE YOU!?" Muzan smirked as he was caught with his pants down, as Kie just told him his own intentions for taking Gintoki with him. "The memories we've made together… the important family member of ours that is Sakata Gintoki… we cannot just give him up like that!"

"Shut up, kaa-chan." A dead voice called out.

From the broken cabinet, out came a bloodied Gintoki, his abdomen still leaking out blood. Now his forehead, bleeding, with the blood streaming down, some obscuring his vision, as it went into his own eyes. And on his shoulder, Kie gasped, was a huge chunk of the cabinet stuck, cutting the shoulder down.

"**It truly is a wonder how are you still standing with wounds like that. Imagine you were a Demon, your wounds regenerating, your strength multiplying! You will be unstoppable!" **Muzan tempted him to accept the offer of joining him. **"Not to mention, as this if the first time I have met a specimen like you, and to be completely amused, I will stand by my honour and vowed, your family will be safe if you are to join me." **

"Y-You promise?" Gintoki, wide eyed, questioned stutteringly.

"**No, I don't promise. I **_**vowed**_**." **

"T-Then, Muzan, I-I acc-"

_***THUD***_

Muzan shocked, and enraged as the words he want to hear was interrupted as Gintoki laid unconscious due to the now brave and standing Kie, who chopped Gintoki's nape. **"What do you think you're doing?"**

One by one, the family of Kamado gathered around Gintoki. Each prepared to sacrifice their life for Gintoki. "In return for our lives, you are not taking Gin-chan away."

Muzan was enraged at the offer being made against him. However, he nodded his head but secretly thought something else. _**'I will turn one of them into a Demon.' **_He will make sure them pay. He will make sure these people will forever regret of turning down his most generous offer. **"Very well. I will offer this just for one last time, and I will give you 30 seconds to decide, any last request?" **

"We wanted to be with Gin-chan till our last breath!" Hanako shouted, now having the courage to go against the demon. And without warning, all of them, was sliced cleanly in the stomach. Gradually losing blood very fast, but enough for them to spend some time with Gintoki before dying of blood loss. Gintoki now twitching, about to wake up from his unconsciousness, due to the sudden blood spilled onto him, as they were standing near him.

Unknown to them, just before he sliced Nezuko, he put secretly injected some of his blood into his attack. And with that, he took his leave on this rather, eventful night. **"Farewell." **And then, the man was gone just like that.

**-Line Break-**

Gintoki was now fluttering awake after a long moment later, and was about to stand up to go with the demon, but found him bloodied even more than before. And he realized he was on his mother's laps, along with Rokuta, Shigeru and Hanako, with Takeo limply leaning on Nezuko's shoulder. Curious as to why there are even more blood than before, he then saw it with his two eyes. And with terror, as he realized the blood was his family as all his family have their stomach cut, although Nezuko's wound is smaller, and is that steam?

He looked towards everyone, trying to have hope that they're sleeping. If he can be unconscious and woke up with a hole in his stomach, then surely, they can, right? Despite that, he saw no movement on everyone's chest, except Nezuko and Kie, but he didn't see it, due to the burning sensation he's feeling in his eyes.

Terror griped his heart tightly, his tears came down full force and his sob loudly heard throughout the manor that used to be so clean, organised, that are now turned to a dirty blood-filled manor. He continued sobbing with his eyes close, his cries reached into the heavens above.

Unknown to him, Kie's eyes weakly opening, to find her son, sobbing his heart out. "Gin-chan…"

The sobbing stopped, and Gintoki, now filled with hope, looked up at his mother. "K-Kaa-chan! D-Don't speak, you're losing a lot of blood, so please… don't speak… it-it will be fine.. I will get us all treated and we can be fa-"

"I-I'm sorry, Gin-chan… for being selfish…" Gintoki stopped rambling, as his mother's voice continued. "W-We were all selfish, we do not want you to go away, we want to be with you forever really… so we traded our lives in return for him to not bother you, and Tanjiro, so the both of you will not be alone…"

"B-BUT WHY!?" Gintoki screamed, his face now reminiscent of the tear-filled expression that was when Gintoki first broke down in tears. "Y-You could have just let me go… M-My life is nothing compared to everyone… I've only been here for 7 months…"

"And yet… those 7 months felt like it was our whole lives, we were together for our whole lives…" Kie silenced Gintoki. "G-Gin-chan… you're strong, I-I know you can survive your wounds, so please… please… help your Tanjiro-nii-chan… help Mamajiro and please don't leave him alone…"

Gintoki felt something wet dropped on his face, and with blurry eyes, he found out that Kie is crying her hearts out, just like her son, just like her Gin-chan. "I-I wish… we could have continue our lives like normal… I wish that man wouldn't appear and sever us away from being together…" Kie directed her tearful expression at Gintoki, "Gin-chan, l-let me sing you mommy's last lullaby so you can sleep tight and unafraid **(4)**…" Gintoki can only nodded his head weakly, to grant his mother's last wish before she left him.

And so begin Kie's last lullaby, but this time, it did not sent him into a rather comforting sleep. It didn't even send him into sleep. The only thing it did, was to make him cry more, filled him with more willpower, stood and hugged his mother tightly, not wanting to let go his mother, even if that mother was someone not of his blood, and only for 7 months.

With what the two mother and son felt like an age have passed, in reality it was only a minute. A minute, and then the lullaby stopped, with Kie closing her eyes, and her expression remained happy, and now that Gintoki noticed, everyone looked like they're sleeping peacefully with a happy face.

Gintoki didn't notice Nezuko's breathing, while still slow, began to get faster. He was so filled with grieve, with sadness and despair, and the pain that he found thanks to Kie: Loneliness. He sobbed, till his tears went dry, and even when his throat felt like it has seen (read: swallowed) better days, he screamed his hate towards one identity into the Heaven, and in that one scream alone, he vowed to kill him…

"MUUUUUZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

**-End-**

**1\. Reference to Naruto grabbing Kabuto's kunai before ramming a Rasengan. **

**2\. Michael Jackson.**

**3\. Signature phrase of Shikamaru from Naruto.**

**4\. Lyrics of Avenged Sevenfold – So Far Away: "Sleep tight, I'm not afraid."**

***The candy came every 3-4 weeks not because of late shipment, but the family lack the proper requirement that is money. **

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. I hope it isn't too much rushed or something. I actually cried writing this. And I hope what I wrote gave some bits of sadness and angst, etc. I'm a bad and terrible writer lol. **

**I might upload a one-shot spin off of this Fanfic, where Gintoki accepted the offer, and became the secret Upper Moon 0. But we will see first. **

**Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Shiroyasha of The Demon Slayer. Thank you for your time. **

**PS. Gintoki did not turn into a Demon despite having bathed in the blood of Muzan during their fight, due a fortunate event where it didn't spill onto his wounds. How lucky.**

**Silver III Jhin, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back for Chapter 4, and then probably, going for either King Crimson or Purple, considering both will be at the USJ Arc. Anyway, about Gintoki's breathing style. It's hard to think of one. If I'm making Gintoki inventing his own breath style, it would be something related to his soul and most of the techniques will be named after the anime's opening which may not sounds so good. **

**Water Breathing or no breath style sounds welcoming too, but will be a bit hard. This Gintoki, like any other Gintoki, have no form or style. He just strike, and strike, until his enemy is dead.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the fourth chapter.**

**-Chapter Start-**

Gintoki found himself in a dark void. Just as the name implies, there's nothing in here. No signs of life, or light, only darkness. However, Gintoki can feel his body. So that means, he's stuck in whatever this place is.

He ventured in the dark, hoping to find any sign of life or exit out of the void. But so far, he had no such luck. Now that he noticed it, there's not even any sound. Or smell, or sight. When he said darkness, he actually felt like a blind man. And it made him scared, being all alone in this dark, without any of his senses. With him like this, he might as well be dead.

What exactly happened? What happened after his fight… against… against… who was it again..? Mulan **(1)**, Mukan… Muzan… Muzan! He remembered now! The bastard, the Demon, the one who took his family away from him. Even though he couldn't feel his body any longer –although he was able to feel it earlier, he still clenched his fists in anger. Both at Muzan, for taking away his source of happiness, the one to give him a home, a family, his family.

And anger at himself, for being weak. For being unable to overcome that Demon, he should have fought harder, stronger, faster, strikes stronger than his defence, faster than his regeneration. But that's it, he didn't. He failed. And now, he have lost everything that is dear to him. But he vowed to himself, right here, right now **(2)**, he will fight beyond the limits of a human, beyond the limits of a Demon.

He will abandon his Humanity **(3)**, in order to defeat its enemy.

"_Gin-chan…" _

Gintoki's eyes widened upon hearing that familiar voice, that sweet familiar melodic voice. "Kaa-chan! W-Where are you!?" With his own panic, he failed to realize he had regained all his senses. Tears gathered again at the edge of his eyes, as he searched for owner of the voice.

He ran, ran and ventured further into the dark, in order to find that voice.

The voice of his mother, his sweet, kind, and caring mother.

"_Gin-chan…" _Gintoki stopped as he felt hands covering his eyes. _"Turn around, Gin-chan." _Gintoki did as he was told, and then the tears streamed down involuntarily.

Gintoki lunged for the visage of his mother, "Kaa-chan!"

The visage of Kamado Kie caught her son in an embrace, _"Gin-chan…" _

"Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan… Please don't leave me alone… Where is Nezuko, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta…? Tanjiro-" A familiar finger stopped his lips from mouthing any more words, but it feels so wrong, his mother's touch are not this cold! His mother has a warm touch, the warmest which will always calm him down.

"_Gin-chan… please, stop blaming yourself.' _Gintoki could only looked at her tearfully with shame. _"Our deaths… it's never yo-" _

"IT IS MY FAULT!" Gintoki released all his frustration at his mother, even if she have a colder touch than normal. "It is my fault… if only… if only I am faster, stronger, all of you would be here… I wouldn't be alone… I wouldn't have lost everything…"

_***SLAP!* **_

Gintoki widened his eyes as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He brought his hand up onto said hurting part of his body. He have just realized his mother have slapped him. He brought his head up to look at her, and found that she was sobbing, the tears streaming down her cheeks in a similar way like him.

"_N-Never… Never think yourself as alone again… R-Remember it was our choice… any mother, any family would trade their lives if it meant the survival of their family…" _She grabbed both of his shoulders firmly, _"Remember, Gin-chan! Remember! What is it that you still have __**(4)**__?! What is it that you have not lost yet!?" _If it was even possible, even more tears spilled as Kie asked her son, shaking him all the while.

Gintoki looked away shamefully and try to recount something that he still have, something that happened way before Muzan attacked them, something before Tanj-

His eyes widened, and his tears stopped flowing, to which Kie now have a smile etched on her lips. _"It seems you've realized it…" _

"T-Tanjiro-nii! I-I still have him! I have not lost Tanjiro-nii yet!" Gintoki exclaimed desperately, as if fearing if he did not call out the name of his older brother, the latter would disappear and leave him.

"_Yes, you still have him, and your sister, Nezuko." _

Gintoki's eyes widened in shock, "N-Nezuko?"

His mother could only nodded her head, relief completely evident in her expression. _"Yes, that is correct, Nezuko is still alive. However, something may be different about her… Before I was gone, I saw her wounds healing rapidly…" _

'_Rapid healing…? High regeneration!' _Gintoki eyes widened his yes again, as he have connected what her mother have said. "Are you saying… are you saying Nezuko was turned into a Demon?" A shaky nod answered his question.

"_When you wake up, Gin-chan, please protect your siblings. I know you want to be with us, but please, fight for them… protect them… Tanjiro, he is in trouble now, please, save him!" _Gintoki's previously vacant and void crimson eyes now rejuvenated with life.

"I will."

**-Line Break-**

Kamado Tanjiro regretted the choice he made last night. He should have come home instead of staying at Saburo's house. Even if his life was lost, he should have been there with them. Helping them, rescuing them. If it wasn't for his choice, it wouldn't turn out this way. His tears spilling down on the snow again, as he laid down on the snow-piled ground, with his sister –turned into a Demon as the man with the mismatched haori have explained.

'_And Gin-chan… Gin-chan wouldn't be in such a terrible condition now, with a hole in his abdomen…' _

As for the man with mismatched haori, he could only widened his eyes in shocked as he witnessed the sister of the brat stood protective over him, shielding him from the Demon Slayer. Her slitted pink eyes glaring at him, eyeing his movements.

_***FWOOOOOSH***_

He tilted his head to the side with his eyes widened, as a sudden punch came for him. What even shocking, was that it came from the silver haired kid, who earlier, was laying down on the grown with a rather messy and amateurish bandages worked on him. He found one particular spot which spotted a darker red compared to the other parts.

He glanced towards the eyes of his assailant and a small part of him shivered in fear, as the silver haired brat's eyes glowed a terrifying red, almost like a Demon.

He moved to subdue the child, striking at him using the blunt side of his sword, but was definitely expecting, the latter to completely grabbed his blade, clenching tightly, causing his own hand to bleed.

He widened his eyes, as he is completely open, and it proved true, as even with his **Total Concentration Breathing** on, a rather sickening pain went through his stomach, sending him flying towards the tree.

"G-Gin-chan!" Tanjiro shouted in shock, with Nezuko being in the same state. "Y-Your body, please don't m-"

"S-S-Stay away, Tanjiro-nii…" Gintoki huffed out, clearly short on breath.

"S-Stay away!?" Tanjiro was definitely and completely shocked upon hearing that. Standing up, he yelled back, "N-No way! Gin-chan, you've suffered enough, there's no point for you to suffer even more!"

"S-SHUT UP, TANJIRO-NII!" His outburst silenced the whole snow-filled forest. "I… I've made a promise… I will protect you both, and I'm not letting the both of you be harmed…"

"That's a respectable conviction."

Glancing towards the area where the fog was slowly dissipating, revealing a bruised Demon Slayer with mismatched haori.

"S-Stay away from my family… Why are you going after us in the first place?!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"To slay her of course. It's my job as a Demon Slayer." Gintoki and Tanjiro panicked, preparing themselves for an attack. "That intentionally used to be my objective, but after witnessing that, I think she's the first, and potentially the only, Demon who still contained a part of their self when they were human."

Gintoki remain guarded, flinching slightly as he felt his wound slowly opening. The Demon Slayer glanced towards the both of them, and Nezuko hid behind them, fearing for her life and her brothers. "My name is Tomioka Giyuu." The man introduced himself before continuing, "If you are serious about becoming a Demon Slayer and to find a cure to change your sister back to human, then find a man named Urokodaki Sakonji by the mountain and tell him, I sent you."

"Why should we trust you? It is hard to trust someone that was just about to kill us." Gintoki suspiciously asked, Tanjiro nodding his head in agreement.

"You were not the target, only her. But that has changed now." He threw at them, what seems to be a bamboo tube. "Use that to hide her fangs in the public. And don't let her stay into the sunlight, unless you would like her turning to dust." The both of them widened their eyes, as the man suddenly gone in an instant, at a speed far faster than when he was fighting them.

However, Gintoki can slightly see his movements. And his hearing heard it, heard what sounds like breathing. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned towards Tanjiro. "We will need to find some place to keep Nezuko from the sunlight."

Tanjiro nodded his head. "And we need something to carry Nezuko with, because travelling in the dark would not be ideal with Demons roaming frequently in the night."

"Right." Gintoki sighed, "If only a basket would just randomly appear right now, we could have continue searching for that man named Urokodaki Sakonji."

**-Line Break-**

Time skipping a few moments later, they found a cave, a small cave for them to rest in, and to keep Nezuko out of the sunlight. Afterwards, Tanjiro entrusted to Gintoki the task of keeping Nezuko company (read: guard her) while he went searching for something to carry their sister with.

Now with Gintoki, he found himself to be in an awkward situation. I mean, anyone would when their sister looks to be an adult now, with a rather pointing figure.

'_Bad Gintoki, bad Gintoki! Get those thoughts out of your head!' _

Of course, his mantra is not really working, because Nezuko is still staring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Gintoki always admired how beautiful her eyes were, and now to be alone with his sister, and said sister staring holes at him. He found it to be very uncomfortable.

'_Please, be back soon, Tanjiro! Don't let your Gin-chan suffers here!' _

Gintoki took a breath, before deciding to face his sister face-to-face. They soon have a staring match, to see who would blink first. Gintoki found there is no place for him to stare at without feeling his face warming up. However, his pride as a man (boy), refused to give up, and kept his stare on.

And then somehow, without him himself knowing why, he felt his cheeks getting wet. He later realized that he was slightly crying, and Nezuko tilted her head at the sight before her. Gintoki understood now why he was crying, and he wanted to stop crying now. He knows it will be worse if Tanjiro found him crying.

He's very upset, and angry, for losing his family, but at the same time, felt completely relieved and happy, he still have his family, even if one of them turned into a Demon. He subconsciously muttered out to Nezuko, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Nezuko, if only Gin-chan was stronger…"

He felt warm and soothing hands on his cheeks, and found the source to be his sister, who was holding his face with her two hands. He was shocked as he found that Nezuko, was smiling at him, as if comforting him, as if she understands what he's experiencing right now. Leaning over, she embraced him in a warm and soothing hug. With the familiar warmth and touch, Gintoki broke down silently, while his big sister, Nezuko, rubbed circles on his back in a successful attempt of comforting him.

With the exception of Nezuko, Gintoki was completely oblivious to Tanjiro, who have arrived, and witnessed all that have transpired. Their objectives completed, as a basket (or bucket?), with a straw hat were found in his hands.

Sauntering his way to Gintoki, he gave his little brother his own hug, which seems to freeze Gintoki for a bit, before the latter calmed down. "Don't worry, Gin-chan… Tanjiro-nii and Nezuko are here for you… Everything will be alright…"

After Gintoki is calm, and not a sobbing mess, the siblings shared a comical moments as they tried teaching Nezuko to change her size to fit in the basket. I assure you, the ten minutes it took for her to understand what they are implying are not too long.

**-Line Break-**

As they headed up towards the mountain, they've found themselves in a barren and empty station. However, to the siblings, it's not empty for they've sensed, and smelled a rather putrid smell that is blood. Some of it are fresh, and some are dried, implying the death happened much earlier.

"Gin-chan, protect Nezuko… There's something at the station." Tanjiro instructed his brother, who nodded his head. Walking over to Tanjiro, Gintoki then equipped the basket, which carried their sister, Nezuko. They've ventured through the station, cautious in every steps, aware of their surroundings, and ears all listening very carefully. Of course, Tanjiro's nose is working hard as always.

And then, a minute later, they've found the source of all this blood-filled station. A rather humanoid looking Demon, though not as humanoid as Muzan, and he definitely lacked the strength and intense bloodlust of the progenitor of all Demons. Said Demon glanced towards them, confusion evident on his expression. "Mhmm, you two smell weird, as if there's a Demon's scent in your smell… No matter, you all will be my food, anyway!"

With the exclamation, the Demon leaped them at them, bloodstained fangs revealed as his mouth open, to bite their flesh. The two backed away from the leaping Demon, and Gintoki, as he backed, grabbed a nearby plank –how convenience, and threw it hard towards the Demon, who flinched at the pain that was inflicted.

"Run!" And they've did just that. While there was a bit of desperation in Tanjiro's eyes, Gintoki's was completely calm and composed, calculating every steps and learning every pattern of the Demon's attack.

"Tanjiro-nii, switch!" With that said, he handed over the basket to Tanjiro, and later on, sent a devastating kick on the Demon's abdomen. The Demon, caught completely off-guard, coughed out blood, and was sent flying onto a nearby tree. "Tanjiro-nii, lend me the hatchet!"

"I don't have it, Gin-chan! I lost it after I tried fighting that Demon Slayer!"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Gintoki observed his surroundings and found a wooden table. Heading there, he smashed the table, and grabbed the remains of the table, to use it as a weapon to harm and kill that Demon.

"That hurt, you shitty brat!" The Demon went back into their vision, his abdomen clearly bruised due to kick. "You will pay for it!" No longer than a second or two, Gintoki suddenly appeared right in front of his widening eyes, as he found his prey to be much stronger than he initially thought.

Gintoki kicked one of the Demon's knee, and the other he stabbed it with the wood he got from the remains of the table. The Demon kneeled in pain, and Gintoki, in a stance, released another powerful kick, which sent the Demon's head flying onto a window, crashing it. He back flipped a couple feets away from the body of the Demon, which despite losing it's head, still standing and now desperately making its way to him.

"Tanjiro-nii, watch out for its head! And as for you," Gintoki sported a twitching vein just above his eyes, as he yelled furiously. "JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL ALREADY!" He stabbed the Demon's chest, getting his pseudo-weapon through, spilling blood on the floor, and on his clothes. Nothing new there, in every fight, he will always have blood spilled on him.

"Agh!" The pained cries of his brother alarmed Gintoki, and following the sound of a growling, he threw the wood with pinpoint accuracy towards the head, pinning it onto a nearby tree. Grabbing a rock the size of a head nearby, he somehow made it pierce through the Demon and onto the ground, so hard that the Demon is effectively pinned down.

He made his way towards Tanjiro, relieved as he found Tanjiro without any wounds on him. And then, his eyes turned cold and cruel, scaring his own brother, as he stared down on the Demon. "Now, how to kill this guy?"

"Should we repeatedly stab it? Or, we could wait for the sunlight." Tanjiro offered a few ideas.

"No, repeatedly stabbing him won't kill him, I've done that to Muzan and the guy regenerated all those wounds without any problem." Unknown to him, the Demon's eyes widened upon hearing the name 'Muzan'. "And waiting for the sunlight… Tanjiro, if we are to become a Demon Slayer, we must kill and slay every Demon by our own hands, not by relying on sunlight."

Tanjiro nodded his head, and his eyes steeled in determination. No matter what, he will see to it that Gintoki, and him himself, will become a Demon Slayer and turn their sister back to Human.

"Rather bold of a brat to claim he have managed to wound Kibutsuji Muzan." A sudden voice spoke out behind them, and both Kamado (one's adopted) turned on their back alarmed.

A figure revealed itself to them. Sporting what seems to be a blue haori over a white shirt, and a rather red grim tengu mask, masking the face of the man before them. "That claim aside, a Demon cannot be killed in any ordinary way. Waiting for the sunlight is a good option, but as the silver hair child have said, you better not join the Demon Slayer if you're not planning to finish the job yourself."

"Then, I will strike it faster than their healing rates." Gintoki resolutely said.

"That is ineffective. A Demon can only be killed in two ways, the first one you've already known it and that is sunlight. I will offer a hint: Decapitation. But it must be done with something specific." The tengu-masked man offered.

Tanjiro asked something that was in Gintoki's mind, "Mister, how do we behead something that is already beheaded?"

The two brothers sweatdropped as the masked man's cool and mysterious demeanor broke down, as he muttering to himself, something that suspiciously sounds like 'That's true'. The man faked a cough to regain any sort of dignity he have lost, "Regardless, beheading is the only way to go."

Gintoki eyed the sheathed blade of the masked man. He sensed something different from it. As if it's made using a special material. "Masked Man, give me your blade."

Unseen, a smile was etched behind the mask, as the man gave Gintoki his blade. The silver haired child inspected the blade with silent awe, the same case could be said for his older brother, who later on gave an encouraging nod to Gintoki. "Since it's impossible to behead something that is already beheaded, I suppose cutting off what remains of his neck should be good to go."

The pinned head, slowly panicking, as he can definitely feel it. That blade that was on the brat that was so powerful to the fact that he kicked his head off his shoulders, it is definitely a Nichirin Blade! The blade that is used by the Demon Slayers to slay Demons!

Giving a rather sadistic smile, Gintoki slowly, and painfully stabbed the neck of the Demon, who began to scream. "Are you having fun, Demon-san? I'm pretty sure you've done something familiar to all the people that you've eaten at this station."

Impossible as it may look, the Demon gained something that resembled desperation in its eyes, and later on, tears. "W-W-Wait, hear me-"

_***SLASH!* **_

In a single moment, the Demon's head was slashed to pieces, leaving only the masked man to bear witness of all those strikes in a single moment. He observed the eyes of said child, and found the eyes of war veteran. Something that shouldn't be found in someone as young as him.

Ignoring the dissipating Demon, he turned to the two brothers, and sister, he supposed. "I suppose you two are the one Tomioka Giyuu have told me about?" They nodded their head. "Very well. My name is Urokodaki Sakonji. I have a few questions to ask of you. But firstly, for what reason you are joining the Demon Slayer Corps?"

"To protect the innocents, to make sure they do not experienced what we went through, and to turn our sister back to human." The two answered in sync.

"Oh, and what would you do if your sis-"

"She won't. We will make sure of it. She is our sister. We know her well, and you don't, so don't judge her just on your first meeting." Gintoki coldly said.

"Gin-chan, don't be rude!" Tanjiro pouted, scolding Gintoki at the same time.

"Then I will hold on to that. Make sure your sister never harm a Human. Her enemies are Demons, and not Humans. Now, I will see whether you are fit to be my student. What is your name?"

"Sakata Gintoki."

"Kamado Tanjiro."

"Then, Sakata Gintoki, Kamado Tanjiro, follow me, and take it as if your training has begun." With that said, the man suddenly gone, and Gintoki, grabbed his brother, and went to give chase to the now revealed Urokodaki Sakonji.

True to what their potential master have said, their training to be a Demon Slayer have only just begun. And they will make sure that they will see their training through, and proudly wear the signature of a Demon Slayer.

But first, they need to get through Urokodaki Sakonji. And Sakata Gintoki honestly looked forward to what the old man –based on his voice, have in store for them.

**-End-**

**1\. The cartoon Mulan.**

**2\. CR7's SIIIUUUUU celebration in FIFA Games.**

**3\. Reference to Attack on Titan.**

**4\. Reference to Jinbei from One Piece as he asked Luffy, who was grieving after Ace's death. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 for you all, and I hope it is pretty good and enjoyable. Seriously, I feel like I'm getting sick with how the winter season are making me feel really cold. Nonetheless, I will keep on writing since I'm pretty full of motivation/inspiration/etc. **

**Now, Gintoki and co. have encountered Urokodaki, and they all looking forward (Only Gintoki) to what the veteran Demon Slayer have in store for them. Anyway, for KnY fans, don't worry about Tanjiro not getting too much role in this fic, he will have his own time. **

**Silver III Jhin, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here is the promised update of this story. Having a bit of a hard time with this one, but I do hope you all enjoy it. Who knows writing a story can be both fun, stressing, and full of pressure at the same time? Surely, not me. **

**Warning: I am very bad at remembering name of a location, etc, so there are some place where I will only describe the place, but not the name. And as usual, there will be typos, wrong uses of a noun, etc. **

**I hope you all will enjoy!**

**-Chapter Start-**

Mt. Sagiri. The place where they will be training their body to the upmost strongest, to fare against the strongest of all Demons, Kibutsuji Muzan. They were led there by their potential sensei –potential because its unknown whether he truly train them, Urokodaki Sakonji, a retired Demon Slayer, and formerly a **Water Pillar**.

Although, 'led' would be quite the loose term considering the kind of led they are having is chasing the back of an old man, who's quite ahead of him, with Gintoki being faster than Tanjiro. The both of them have the same thoughts however, as the further they ventured the forest, they were beginning to have a difficulty in breathing.

Soon after, they've arrived at a humble abode, who the two brothers assumed belonged to Urokodaki Sakonji. The retired Demon Slayer turned around, to see the panting figures of Tanjiro and Gintoki, the latter having an easier time breathing than his older brother.

The older Kamado, asked with a hopeful eyes. "W-We passed, right? Since you've said our training have just begun, we will continue towards the advanced parts, right?"

With a shaking head, along with a wagging finger, Urokodaki denied his claim. "Your true training have not begun yet." The two brothers shared a comical moment as their eyes widened to the size of a dinner plate. "That was just to see if you have what it takes to take the next part of your trial: The Trial To Be Urokodaki-Sensei's Students!" With that, the man himself posed rather cleanly.

Gintoki was repeatedly hit on the back many times by Tanjiro, who was scolding because he was failing hard to control his laughter due to the pose of Urokodaki.

"Before we continue however, we must attend to that wound first, Sakata Gintoki." The silver haired child stopped laughing, and grimaced as he now felt the pain it brought on him. "It seems you have opened up the wound, but worry not, for I have medical supplies to treat such wounds." With that claim, the veteran went inside, as they waited for him, who later appeared in a minute or two, with said medical supplies.

Urokodaki motioned Gintoki to come closer, which the latter complied. The former then inspected the wound, and was both horrified and impressed at the same time as he gazed at the wound. _'To survive such wound, and moved at such speed, impressive but quite terrifying to endure such wound.'_ Stopping his musing, he went to work as he cleaned the wound first, giving a bit and sudden drop of alcohol on the wound, prompting a huge squeak from Gintoki due to said treating. With the cleaning process done, Urokodaki was many times more horrified than the before, as he saw the hole –not deep enough, to see through, that was his wound.

'_Perhaps, his claims to battle Kibutsuji Muzan was justified if this wound is any indication.' _The man then grabbed a bandage, rolling over the wound, tighten it to prevent any possible blood loss. He patted Gintoki's shoulder as he stood up finished doing his medical process. "Now, just because we're training, just take it easy for a… I don't know, I'm no doctor. Just as soon as you feel better, then you can go all out acing this training."

"Sir, what about Nezuko?" As if on signal, Nezuko peeked her head out of the basket rather adorably. A rather intentional Gintoki was avoiding looking at her, as he instead focused his gaze on the man who will be training them.

"Mhm, she will remain here of course. Besides, all I have to do, is bring you two up somewhere, so it won't take too long, _for me that is_." Muttering the last part, Urokodaki motioned his (potential) students, who were comforting Nezuko, before following the man.

Again, the brothers felt the difficulty of breathing as they ventured, Gintoki realizing something, mused in his head, _'Didn't they say the air on top of a mountain is different? We were told by Tomioka Giyuu to find a man living by the…'_ his eyes widened as he suddenly understood why they were breathing rather hard. In fact, he would have been dead now for not noticing it earlier if he was at the battlefield.

Glancing at Tanjiro, he found his brother to be having a difficulty breathing, if the harsh panting and sweats were any indication. Grabbing his hand, Tanjiro gave a look of confusion, before it changed towards something that was adamant as Gintoki nodded at him with a giant toothy smile.

After a few moments or two, they have reached what Gintoki assumed the top of the mountain. Tanjiro told Gintoki that the reason they have a difficult time for breathing is because of the thin air on the mountain. The latter fisted his palm, a comical light bulb glowing beside his head as he now understood the reason.

If the thin air is not enough, the thick fog also helped in terms of stealth, which means, they will be having a hard time to go back towards the old man's house.

Said old man turned to see the two brothers, "Now, here is your next task. All you need to do is to descend the mountain and reach the house before dawn, understand?" A pair of heads nodding answered him. "Good, then I wish you good luck."

Tanjiro glanced at Gintoki to see if he was weirded out by the sudden disappearance, and was glad to see his brother was in the same state as he was. "This thick fog really prevent us from seeing the way back home, but I still have my nose you see?" Tanjiro exclaimed rather proudly, to which Gintoki merely smiled fondly.

"Yes, you have a good nose, Tanjiro-nii. Shall we begin descending towards our home?" Gintoki gave a mocking bow to Tanjiro, to which the older brother laughed before nodding his head.

The two made progress quite fast ever since they started descending. While Tanjiro is leading, Gintoki is side by side with his brother. The silver haired brother however, couldn't shake the feeling of something is about to happen. And as if that exact thoughts prompted it, he heard a rustling sound from a nearby bushes.

His eyes widened, before he grabbed the back of Tanjiro's collar to bring him down with him rather harshly. The spot that was occupied by Tanjiro earlier was filled knifes that are now pinned on a tree.

"W-What? Is someone attacking us?" Tanjiro asked with panic evident in his voice. He took a moment to compose himself, before he used his nose to sniff out the true cause. After a moment or two, he then informed his younger brother. "Gin-chan, this forest is filled with traps! It's not as easy as we thought it to be!"

Gintoki narrowed his eyes, however he could see this method of training would greatly helped his senses, and nose in his brother's case. "Then we shall move like the wind. Agile, and soundless. Of course, we must remain cautious in every step." Tanjiro nodded at Gintoki as he finished what he have to say.

The two brothers soon find out that there's something way worse than knifes. The more they descend the mountain, the deadly the traps became. Ranging from knifes, pit, rocks, and somehow they found themselves chased down by a rolling boulder **(1)**. How the boulder get there, they will never know nor they want to know. All they know is that they will turn into a pancake if they are to be hit by it.

Tanjiro, who is now decorated with scratches, and bruises, along with some blood dripping down his forehead, exclaimed loudly to Gintoki. "Gin-chan, it's not too far now! The smell is getting closer!" Why is he shouting you asked? Well, somehow, both Tanjiro and Gintoki stepped on two different traps at once, and the area are now filled with a rather weird looking nutcracker with red pointy hat **(2)**, arrows shooting towards them, another deep pit, and lastly, another boulder that was 2x the size of the last one.

Gintoki only have one thing on his mind, however he chose to declare it loudly for the whole world to hear. "I SWEAR, THAT OLD MAN WILL DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

**-Line Break-**

Urokodaki Sakonji is a man of few words. Actually, not that few words. But one might say that since he is an old man, he prefer silence and meditating. With that said however, he do not like it when the silence is this awkward as he sat next towards the sister-turned-Demon of the Kamado siblings.

What's worse is, that she kept staring at him with those eyes that are filled with curiosity. It reminded him of a painful memory of one of his many children. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he stood up, with Nezuko's gaze still on him.

The retired Demon Slayer glanced outside, to dawn is about to come in about ten to fifteen minutes, give or take. He grumbled, as he thought that the two brothers might fail and does not have what it takes, no matter how much potential they had. However, the sound of the door opened up took all those thoughts away, and now a rather impressed visage took on his face behind the tengu mask.

The sight of Gintoki, marred with bruises, cuts, blood, along with Tanjiro, who is also in the same state as his brother greeted him. And it was the cause of his impressed expression. However, he sighed rather loudly which prompted a bulging vein on the forehead of Gintoki, as he saw a wood –presumably from one of his trap, gets through the leg of the silver haired child.

Tanjiro, who is huffing and short on breaths, also still rather perplexed that they were still alive after what they've experienced from their mountain descending. He gave a determined gaze to Urokodaki, to which the old man internally grinned madly, and spoke, "W-We made it before… d-dawn, Urokodaki-san…"

Gintoki however, have another thing to say, "Where the hell did you even get a boulder of that size?!"

Urokodaki brought a hand on where his mouth would be as he laughed rather mockingly, pissing off Gintoki even more. "Well, an old man will always have a secret or two that he rather not share, you'd best learn that as your life went on." The man then returned to his serious demeanour, "As I've instructed, you've made it here from the top of the mountain before dawn. And because of such endeavour, I accept you two as my students!"

Urokodaki was not ashamed to admit, that even before he begin teaching them, he was proud of the smiles that were etched on the three siblings. Yes, three because, through their conversation, Nezuko made her way between her brothers.

**-Line Break-**

Months have passed as their training begun under Urokodaki Sakonji (Urokodaki-san janai, Urokodaki-sensei da **(3)**!). If it was possible, then their training began even more harsh and gruelling than their first mountain descending. True to what Gintoki have theorized, the part where they descend from the top of the mountain was to develop their sense, and to make every steps soundless, to which Gintoki with a childlike excitement claimed 'Like a ninja!', prompting a cheerful laugh from the three males, and an eye-smile from Nezuko.

Oh, and to build their endurance of course. To make their body takes more punishment and to build stamina. Urokodaki always reminded them, to not expect every encounter with a Demon to be short, hence they need to build up their stamina to be like an engine **(4)**. The two siblings noticed the traps became deadlier by each passing days, which the old man just waved it off as their imagination when he was asked of it, again pissing off Gintoki.

Gintoki always doubted that bringing a katana as they went through the endurance process would help their swordsmanship. Urokodaki then explained that it will improve their swordsmanship, specifically their grab on the blade. As explained by the Cultivator, the brothers must see the katana as a part of their own body. For the moment they lost it, they already lost the battle. Gintoki then understand the point of bringing the katana, saying that they can deflect some of the traps with their sword if they wish so, again practising their swings, and their handling of the katana. Urokodaki grinned as he was impressed by Gintoki's insight, who is currently cuddled affectionately by his siblings.

After they descend the mountain, they will swing their swords and because of the tiring process of descending the mountain, they felt like their arms would fall off, although this mainly affected Tanjiro more than Gintoki, which did not gone unnoticed by Urokodaki. The retired Demon Slayer sometimes hold a sparring match between the two, and although Tanjiro always win most of the time, he saw Gintoki holding back.

Confronting the silver haired child about it, he was able to get his answers. "I did not want to make Tanjiro-nii feel weak if he lost to me, who is younger than me."

"Gintoki," Said child looked at him in curiosity, "Do you realize that in doing so, you are not improving your brother?"

Gintoki widened his eyes, to which Urokodaki sensed fear in those crimson orbs, "W-What do you mean?"

Elaborating it further, Urokodaki started explaining it more. "With the way he is, always winning, he will not know his own weakness. So please, stop holding back your strength, and fight him for real. Make him know his own weaknesses, so he may improve and becomes stronger. Stronger to protect you and Nezuko."

The Corpse Eating Demon nodded his head determinedly, as he now knew he made a mistake. And so, in the next few sparring matches, he always go all out against Tanjiro in their spar, which always ended in a minute or two, with Tanjiro's face dropping on the ground.

However, Gintoki noted that instead of being envious of his own strength, Tanjiro asked him to improve his form. Although Tanjiro is the older brother, he is smart enough to know that Gintoki knew about fighting more than him due to his brother growing up in a warzone.

The next part of their training is learning intricacies of their weapon, as they slashes at bamboo poles to train their aiming and precision. Although they can practice their aiming and precision during the enduring process, they can't deny that slashing at the bamboo poles are much more effective.

**-Line Break-**

Skip another few weeks later, Urokodaki confronted the two brothers about their next training. Breathing Technique.

Simple, Urokodaki will teach them the **Water Breathing Technique**, as do most of the students that study under him. That was the plan, but he just had one problem for that to happen, you see.

Gintoki's fighting style, along with his body just doesn't get along with his **Water Breathing Technique**.

Due to that reason alone, he had a one on one conversation with Sakata Gintoki regarding the matter.

"Gintoki, you realized what we're discussing about, don't you?"

A nod from the silver head. "I do, and I think the only way is to develop my own Breathing Technique, isn't it?"

"Indeed, you must, Gintoki. Be quick about it, because time waits for no man."

With that, Gintoki was left alone, wondering about how can he create his own Breathing Technique. He even asked tips from the old man himself, but all he received is a vague answer. With that, he kept on practicing with his older brother.

They do say, only in life and death situation, you will awaken something new.

During the fight, Gintoki have this tingling sense in his heart, in his soul. Dodging a swipe from Tanjiro, he countered with a thrust of his sword, to which his brother parried to the side.

The fight did not end there, as Gintoki went on relentlessly on his brother. Gintoki hid a smile, a proud one as with every beating, every defeat, his brother, Tanjiro will improve and become even better than before.

For a moment, Gintoki could see the panic in the eyes of Tanjiro, as he was in the air, sword poised to strike down on him. Tanjiro rolled out of the way barely, and Gintoki immediately slashed his sword towards his brother, who manage to block just in time.

If he didn't, Gintoki would have lose a brother by cutting his head.

Tanjiro surprised Gintoki in the next move, as the former moved in quick, sword moving in to stab his heart. Once again, the silver head boy feels the tingling sense, and deciding to end, he focused on it.

He went deeper inside his silver soul, and search for the source of the tingling sense. And what he found surprised him.

What he found was himself, covered in a silver Aura, but his clothes was covered in blood. Whose, the boy himself do not know. Gintoki narrowed his eyes at his own visage, who smirked back. The visage opened its mouth, and spoke an advice that will help Sakata Gintoki in the future.

"**Use your soul to end your enemies." **

Back on to the real world, time slows down, and on the side, Urokodaki widened his eyes and smiled at the sight of an aura covering Gintoki.

Gintoki breathed in and muttered out a simple sentence that surprised Tanjiro.

"**Silver Soul Breathing Technique: First Form: Pray."**

As the words went out from his mouth, Gintoki, bathed in silver aura, spun his sword a full 360. Tanjiro who was nearby, was harmed as a small cut could be seen across his chest. During the full move, Gintoki would be seen as a tornado.

"That's enough! Winner: Sakata Gintoki."

The words of their teacher stopped them, the two brothers went face to face, and bowed, a tradition after finishing a duel or sparring session. A few moments after, Gintoki was engulfed in an embrace by his brother, who spotted a bright smile.

"You did it, Gin-chan! You developed your own breathing technique!"

It is a good spar, and a good day entirely for Gintoki who now possess his own breathing technique.

**-Line Break-**

After a full year, Urokodaki brought them to a certain area. The winter season didn't bother the three occupants of the snow covered forest. They travelled on and on the deep forest, before coming to a stop.

In front of them, are two huge boulders, not different than the one that was used for the trap.

Facing towards his students, he spoke in a finished and grave tone. "I have nothing left to teach you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, Tanjiro, Gintoki. I have nothing left to teach you." Urokidaki spoke again. "The Final Selection will take place at Mt. Fujikasane. However, I will not allow you to take on the Final Selection."

Safe to say, Gintoki was enraged on the decision. "What?! But we trained one year for taking that selection on!" Tanjiro is nodding his in agreement by his side.

Urokodaki looked on them, before speaking once again. "You think you are ready for the Final Selection? Then prove it." He pointed to the two boulders. "Slice this boulder cleanly in half, and I will allow you to take on the Final Selection."

With that said, Urokodaki left his students in the area, walking back to his abode to check whether Nezuko have awakened or not. As for his students, however, they were at lost.

"How are we going to cut down this boulder?" Despair could be sense from the voice of Tanjiro, as he stared helplessly at the boulder.

_**CLANG!**_

Gintoki slash his sword on the boulder, cutting it deep, but not even a quarter inside of the boulder.

"Tch, stupid old man…" Gintoki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "We can't do anything about this, Tanjiro-nii, let's train while figuring out how to cut these damn boulders."

With their mind set, they trained at the clearing.

**-Line Break-**

Weeks passed, and many training session were done by the two brothers. And yet, the boulders still remained as the weeks before. Untouched, and cut in Gintoki's boulder's case. They trained and trained, and yet, their sword still could not cut it in half.

Just what are they missing?

Tanjiro sobbed his heart out, but his action alone provoked a teenager about a year or two older than them.

"SHUT UP! A real man should not cry!"

The two brothers look towards the location where they heard the voice, only to see a masked teenager. His crimson hair fluttering in the cold frozen wind. "Tch, Urokodaki-san wasted so much time on you two, and you couldn't even cut a boulder!"

"W-Who are you?" Tanjiro asked, wiping his tears off his eyes, while Gintoki narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"I am no one that matters, but your pathetic crying do matter!" The stranger replied back. "A beating will help clear your mind on how to cut this boulder in two!"

The stranger moved quickly to get in front of Tanjiro, wooden sword poised to strike down Tanjiro. But he did not calculate one thing, he didn't think Gintoki would just let him hurt his brother.

And so, the stranger was sent flying back, scuttering on the ground before stopping.

"Bastard, you sure have quite a pair to try that in front of me." Gintoki tilted his head, his eyes screamed sadistic, with a bit of bloodlust.

The strange teen visibly sweat a bit, before scoffing. "Heh, that was a good kick! But it is not enough to defeat me!"

"Bring it on!"

The two engaged once again, wooden sword cut in two against Gintoki's steel sword. The teen clicked his tongue, before bringing out a steel sword to keep the fight going. Their different styles are visible to everyone.

While Gintoki is fast and strong, the teen's form is agile, and almost leave no opening. The only reason Gintoki's opening couldn't be exploited by the teen was due to the silver head's inhuman reflex.

On the sideline, Tanjiro was gaping at the swordfight between the two. In his mind, he wondered if he can ever be as strong as the masked teen, to be able to hold on against his strong little brother.

"Ne, your brother sure is strong." Tanjiro squeaked out in surprise, as a girl, spoke right next to him, observing the fight just as he is. "Even this long, he still keeping up against Sabito."

"Sabito?" Tanjiro questioned.

"The masked teen your brother is fighting. My name is Makomo, what is yours?" The girl, Makomo, asked with a smile.

"M-My name is Kamado Tanjiro, and my brother there is Sakata Gintoki!"

"Your brother is adopted?" A nod answered her question, before she continued. "But still, I am serious. No one can hold on against Sabito like your brother did."

True to her words, the two still kept on going. Makomo couldn't believe what is she witnessing.

Gintoki is overpowering Sabito, even with the latter's perfect form, the silver head is winning the fight. Makomo saw it clearly. At first, the silver head struggled a bit, but as the fight went on, Gintoki became even better. Gintoki is someone who adapt quickly to the battle to win.

_**CLANG!**_

Sparks flew around the area, as their swords kept meeting each other. Every strike Gintoki made would be parried, and every opening Sabito tried to exploit would either be dodged or countered by the former. Another thing Sabito noticed, Gintoki will do anything to win a battle. It's not just his insane reflex, or adaptation.

It's his will to overcome all odds and win. And the will to throw everything that is called 'fair' out of the way.

Gintoki kicked the sands, throwing some of into Sabito. The latter was distracted by the sand, bringing an arm up and that action alone costed him the battle.

A strong kick made contact with his temple, sending him flying to the ground again.

Sabito felt like he been hit by a train with the force of the kick, the air leaving out forcefully, as he doubled over on the ground.

"You lost. Try again next time, bastard."

Makomo however couldn't believe it. Sabito, right in front of her eyes, is beaten. Sure, Gintoki fought dirty but, Demons won't care if you're fighting fair or dirty. Gintoki maybe smaller, but in that, he gain advantage in speed, and combined that with his insane reflex, you get a difficult opponent.

She stood up, gaining the attention of everyone, heeding the words that went out her mouth.

"Stop, that is enough."

**-Line Break-**

Turns out, the two of them are children of Urokodaki, not biologically, but in the same as Gintoki is to the Kamado family. The two of them offered them more training, in an attempt to cut down the boulder.

They offered them a new kind of training: Sensing the ribbon that present the opening that will lead to your victory.

So far, the two managed it quite well. And so, they spent another six months training, sharpening their sense to master it. As usual, Gintoki took everything that is connected to combat like sponge did to water.

After the two deemed they learned enough, the two of them proposed one last spar. Gintoki will fight against Makomo, a weaker but faster opponent than Sabito. And Tanjiro, against Sabito, who he could not defeat until now.

The two pair having a standoff **(5)**, hands on their sword, and with a visible different leaf falling, it was the signal to start the duel.

Right away, Gintoki, noticed the opening in Makomo, and exploited that with his greater speed.

As for Tanjiro, he had to run in closer to Sabito to notice it, and after he did, he went for it. And the result was not what the two brothers expected.

Makomo smiled sadly, as did Sabito, whose mask was cut in half by Tanjiro, revealing a scarred cheek. The brothers don't know the reason, but their eyes were filled with tears, falling down without them realizing it. And the two of them, gone.

Gone, like the wind, as if they were never there. All that was in front of them, are the two boulders that were cut in half.

"Congratulations, you are allowed to go to the Final Selection."

**-Chapter End-**

**1\. The boulder trap in Resident Evil 4.**

**2\. Justaway from Gintama, I don't know better way to describe them. **

**3\. Zura's famous signature words.**

**4\. Reference to FIFA game, meaning an engine is a player that have high rate in defend and attack work rate, with very high stamina. **

**5\. Refers to Ghost of Tsushima. **

**A/N: And, stop! That's it for this chapter. Too many words, and I feel like, the quality dropped down hard around the end. A bit too rushing, I'm sorry for that. Criticise and insult me as you like, dear reader. Anyway, either Ghost of Orario or King Crimson update, maybe Hunter of Remnant or whatever I name it. **

**Silver III Jhin, out!**


End file.
